plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tall-nut Zombie
The Tall-nut Zombie can take huge amounts of damage, so much like the Wall-nut Zombie and is the fifth strongest zombie in the game. They lack movement speed or any other special ability, so they are not the biggest threat of the ZomBotany Zombies. Its toughness is comparable to a Gargantuar (although not quite as high, but same as non-zombie Tall-nuts), able to take 2 hits from Squashes , Potato Mine and 1 hit from the other instants, like Chompers or just over three Gloom-shrooms lined up next to it. Also, hypnotizing it is very helpful, as it walks slowly and has tons of health. Other than that, simply block it off with your own Tall-nuts or use any instants and it shouldn't come too close to your house. It only appears in the Mini-game ZomBotany 2 and does not have a Suburban Almanac Entry. thumb|right|300px|Tall-nut Zombie at 4:40 Overview Absorbs 120 normal damage shots. Appearance changes at 37, 74, and 115 normal damage shots before dying at 120 normal damage shots. Gallery DS_Tall-nut_Zombie.png|Tall-nut Zombie in the DS version TallWallPea.png|2 Tall-nut Zombies with a Peashooter Zombie and a Wall-nut Zombie Black_tallpea.PNG|A burnt Tall-nut Zombie Tall burnt.JPG|Another burnt Tall-nut Zombie Tall first de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie first degrade Tall second de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie second degrade Tall third de.JPG|Tall-nut Zombie third degrade Ducky Tall.JPG|Ducky Tube Tall-nut Zombie Trivia * The Tall-nut Zombie is the only zombie that cries. * Using a Squash on a Tall-nut Zombie takes away almost all of it's health, leaving it with about that of a normal zombie. * The Tall-nut Zombie is the only zombie with a head that's almost bigger than it's entire body, probably because if his head size is like a normal-sized Tall-nut, it will become very strange. ** Like a normal Tall-nut, a Tall-nut Zombie will shed a single tear in pain before meeting its inevitable (and deserved) death. * The Tall-nut Zombie is one of the few zombies that takes more than one Instant Kill to kill, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Dr. Zomboss and Giga Football Zombie. These are the 5 top powerful zombies. * The Tall-nut Zombie appears to be staggering under the enormous weight of the Tall-nut. * A Tangle Kelp can kill one without any damage taken. ** So can the Chomper. * The Tall-nut Zombie, the Jalapeno Zombie, and the Wall-nut Zombie have cut ties. ** Maybe because of their elongated heads. ** Or maybe because it's a dead zombie. * There is a glitch when killing them, once the head isn't damaged, his arm will break and if using a Squash, it will fall with its head on. ** In the PC version, there is a glitch that when you use an instant kill on a full-health Tall-nut Zombie, its face will not degrade, and it will eventually die with a full-health face. *Squash Zombies can defeat a Tall-nut is one hit, but it takes two Squashes to defeat a Tall-nut Zombie. **This is possibly to make the game harder. **It may also be because the instants' power is calculated by damage/ health factors, while Squash Zombie only calculates if it hits a plant. ***The same happens with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie . See Also *Mini-games *ZomBotany 2 *ZomBotany *Tall-nut *Wall-nut Zombie *ZomBotany Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies with "High" Toughness Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Pool Category:ZomBotany